Akame Ga Z
by Lennyn362
Summary: Crossover entre mis animes favoritos
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno esta es una historia alternativa donde Goku llega al universo de Akame Ga Kill.**

 **Primero debo decir que habrá cambios en el universo de DBZ.**

 **Cambios**

 **1)Goku tendrá alrededor de 20 años como bien sabemos Goku al comenzar Dbz tiene 24,pero en esta historia goku despues de casarse con Chi-Chi esta queda embarazada y de ahí viene Raditz**

 **2)El camino de la serpiente es más corto por lo cual Goku se demoró menos en volver y regresar.**

 **3)Vegeta es perdonada como Goku revive antes este ayudó a derrotar a Vegeta y Nappa pero este le perdonó la vida a Vegeta diciendo que volverán a enfrentarse**

 **3)Ningún otro villano existe además de los saiyayines**

 **4)Gohan recién tiene un año**

 **Y el último cambio y el más importante**

 **5)La reducción de poder de sabemos en la saga de los saiyajin Goku tiene un poder de más de 8.000 pero aquí tendrá un poder alrededor de 380 a 400 creo que ahí no tendrá un poder tan exagerado pero sí superior a los miembros de Night Raid**

 **Bueno ya con esa explicación comencemos.**

Goku volvía de camino a su casa en la nube voladora él había ido a Kame House y decidió llegar tarde a su casa ,pero cuando ya no le quedaba mucho camino de la nada sale un circulo rosa en su camino haciendo que este caiga al suelo-ay ay ay-se quejaba-¿Que pudo haber sido?Bueno lo mejor ahora será regresar a pies-.

Después de caminar un rato llega un lugar desconocido¿Pero queeeee esa casa nunca la había visto en la montaña de Paoz?Nunca pense que habrian nuevos habitantes por aqui bueno debo preguntar si al menos saben como llegar a mi casa-dijo mientras se puso sus manos en la nuca.

 **Mientras en Night Raid**

Todo en Night Raid estaban tristes por la repentinas muertes de Sheele y Bulat,pero el más afectado era Tatsumi ya que perdió a sus amigo de la infancia,a la mujer que lo consoló y al hombre que lo entrenó y le dio la teigu Incursio.

Los demás miembros estaban en el sofá de la sede descansando después de un día agotador en el sofá estaban Lubbock,Leone y Mine que estaban conversando y esperando la en la cocina estaban Akame y Tatsumi haciendo la cena y la jefa Najenda estaba en su habitación.

Akame y Tatsumi cocinan carne en silencio cuando el chico lo rompe¿Akame tu crees que el jefe este molesto de que soy débil?-dijo mirando el techo.

-No lo creo-respondió-Bulat siempre dijo que tienes mucho potencial y estoy segura de que algun dia seras mas fuerte de lo que fue-.

A las palabra reconfortante de Akame con el ánimo subido-Gracias enserio te los agradezco-.

-No es por nada ahora terminemos la cena-después de decir las palabra rápidamente entra Lubbock a la cocina agitado.

-Chicos hay un intruso-.

 **Ahora con Goku**

-hay se me olvido que Chi Chi va estar molesta porque llegue tarde-dijo imaginando a su esposa ó caminando cuando a lo lejos siente un disparo a lo cual lo esquiva.

-No es posible de que lo haya esquivado-Dijo Mine sorprendida.

-Oye¿porque me atacas?¿Acaso hice algo malo?-.

Después de terminar de hablar nuevamente Goku siente que lo atacan pero esta vez eran unos hilos lanzados por Lubbock.

-Maldición este tipo es muy astuto-.

A siguiente en atacar fue un ataque en equipo entre Leone y Tatsumi lo cual tampoco sirvió ya que este los esquiva y los cubre con sus puños.

-Je este no es alguien ordinario-Comentó la rubia

-Si creo que es momento de ponerse serio-dijo Tatsumi sacando a Neuntate la lanza de Incursio.

Este ataco lo más fuerte que pudo pero seguía sin hacer daño alguno-Pero ¿Como puedes ser tan fuerte? Bueno eso no importa aaaa-volvió a atacar pero de nuevo no hubo resultado ya que este seguía esquivando y cubriéndose.

La última en atacar era Akame con murasame,Goku de primero se asombró por su velocidad pero le tomó rápidamente el ritmo por lo cual todos se sorprendieron,Akame al igual que Tatsumi este seguía esquivando hasta que hizo algo que dejó a todos en shock Goku concentró todo su poder en la punta de su dedo para parar la espada que mata de un corte **(Conste yo sé lo que estan diciendo esa escena se parece a la de Goku vs Trunks además estoy haciendo a Goku muy Badass)**.

-¿Como pudo hacerlo sin sufrir el efecto del veneno?-dijo Akame.

-¿Que podríamos hacer?-comentó Tatsumi.

-¿Huir no es una opción?ya que podría decirle a alguien del escondite-ahora hablaba Lubbock.

-Lo que podríamos hacer es pelear en equipo-Propuso Mine.

-Si-afirmo Leone-Tal Vez tendríamos una oportunidad-.

-Entonces está decidido atacaremos juntos-dijo Akane a lo cual todos asintieron y se pusieron en posición listos para atacar.

-Vay ustedes si son fuertes y deverdad se cuidan entre sí me gustaría tener un combate amistoso con todos ustedes-dijo con una sonrisa-pero Chi Chi se molestara si no vuelve asi que-ahora se puso más serio-terminare esto de un ataque !KAME HAME HA!-Pero fue detenido por una voz.

-Paren de una vez-Dijo la jefa de Night Raid a lo cual todos con temor se detuvieron

-Oiga señor le podria decir a sus hijos que por que me atacaron-dijo apuntando a los que él creía eran los nietos de Najenda.

Todos quedaron con caras de "! **QUE SOMOS SUS HIJO Y ELLA ES NUESTRO PADRE LE DIJO SEÑOR!"** ,pero Najenda solo soltó una risa-al parecer usted es un poco idiota al no darse cuenta de que soy mujer y que ellos no son mis hijos si no leales sirvientes **(se podría decir a así ya que estos siguen sus órdenes)** -dijo a lo cual Goku se sorprendió-dígame ¿Le gustaria entrar a nuestro escondite?-.

-Mmmm bueno,pero por casualidad ¿no tiene algo que comer?es que me estoy muriendo de hambre-dijo riendo tocando su nuca.

-Bueno si es así pues entremos la cena esta recien hecha-dijo entrando al escondite.

 **Esto fue el primer capítulo es algo corto pero mas adelante seran mucho mas largos bueno me despido.**


	2. Chapter 2:Conociendo a los Night Raid

los personajes que veras continuación de son propiedad de el maestro Toriyama y Takashiro.

cap 2:Conociendo el imperio

Después que la jefa de Night Raid dejara pasar al saiyayin a sus escondite todos se dirigen a la sala de reuniones dejando a Goku al medio rodeado por los asesinos y Najenda está sentada en su asiento.

-Bueno como vera amablemente lo deje pasar a nuestro escondite ahora dígame ¿Quién es usted?-Preguntó Najenda muy seria.

-Mi nombre es Son Goku-respondido.

-¿De dónde es usted?-volvió a tomar la palabra Najenda.

-De la montaña Paoz-afirmó.

-Nunca he escuchado de ese lugar-.

-Bueno aunque lo poco sé de mi pasado sé que soy un saiyan del planeta vegeta-dijo nervioso tocándose la mejilla con el dedo índice.

Lo que dijo Goku dejó a todos sorprendido dejando un silencio durante un minuto hasta que Lubbock rompe el silencio.

-Vaya este tipo está muy loco o es un buen mentiroso jeje-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Yo le creo-dijo Akame.

-¡Que!-dijeron todos menos la jefa.

-pero¿Akame como puedes creerle?-Pregunto Tatsumi

-No lo se ,pero sus palabras suenan sinceras-respondió la chica de ojos rojos.

-Eso es obvio ya que soy puro de corazón-Dijo con una sonrisa a lo cual todos quedaron con caras de no creer-Si no me creen compruebenlo ustedes mismos ¡Nube voladora!-Grito haciendo que de la nada saliera una nube amarilla-Guau no pense que llegaria jeje-.

-¿Qué es eso?-volvieron a gritar en uniso.

-Es una nube que te lleva por los aires,pero la condiciones que debes ser puro de corazón-Respondió el saiyajin mientras se subía a la nube-lo ve-.

-Vaya si en verdad esa nube de verdad sirve solo con personas puros de corazón a que llevar a alguien que no es puro de corazón-Dijo Tatsumi a lo cual todos miran a Lubbock.

-¿Que insinúan?-Preguntó algo molesto.

-Nada-dijo Tatsumi agitando los brazos-Solo pienso que alguien pervertido como tu no podria subirse-.

-¿Crees que no soy puro?-Dijo retador.

-si quiere te pudes subir -Dijo Goku bajando de la nube.

-Bien le mostraré que soy puro-dijo saltando a la nube cayendo al intento a lo cual todos se rieron-Que esto tiene una falla-dijo protestando.

-No al parecer no eres puro-dijo Leone aguantando la risa.

-Eso pasa por ser un pervertido-decía ahora Mine.

¿Porque la vida es asi conmigo-Decía Lubbock llorando en un rincón.

-Bueno es mi turno-Dijo Tatsumi subiendo y quedando arriba de la nube-Si lo logré-dice un feliz Tatsumi.

-Bien por ahora puedes irte Nube Voladora-Dice Goku y al instante la nube desapareció.

-Ahora después de la interrupción me gustaría hacerle una pregunta-A lo cual Goku asintió-¿Como llego aqui?.

-Bueno iba en la nube voladora volviendo a mi hogar con mi familia cuando de la nada sale un circulo rosa-.

-¿Un círculo rosa dices?-a lo cual este con la cabeza dijo que sí-entonces puede que sea por la teigu Shambala-.

-Shamba ¿que?-Pregunto confundido a lo cual Najenda tuvo que contarle la historia de la teigus y sus habilidades-aaaa ya veo así que posiblemente así llegue¿Ahora me toca a mi preguntar?-.

-Pregunte con todo gusto-dijo cortésmente la jefa.

-Si esto es otro mundo ¿Debería ser un mundo de arcoíris?no cree-dijo refiriéndose a los ojos y cabellos no tan peculiar de los presentes-Bueno ahora si hora de ponerse serio¿Quien son ustedes?-dijo seriamente.

-Bueno somos…-decía cuando fue interrumpida.

-No es necesario que lo diga-Dijo mirando a los miembros de Night Raid acercándose a Mine tocándose la nuca.

-¿Pero que demonias haces?-Decía algo molesta.

-Ya veo ustedes son parte del ejército revolucionario son un grupo llamada Night Raid comandados por una ex-general llamada Najenda y-Decía mientras dejaba a todos impactados-Sus integrantes son Leone,-apuntando a la rubia-Lubbock-apuntando al peliverde-Mine-apuntando a la pelirosa-Akame-apuntando a la pelinegra-y Tatsumi,pero antiguamente habia unos 2 mas si no me equivoco-.

-Sus nombre eren Sheele y Bulat-decia Mine con tristeza-eran buenos amigos-.

Todos quedaron mirando al suelo recordando a sus antiguos compañeros caidos hasta que saiyayin rompio el silencio.

-Vamos no se pongan tristes-decia levantando el animo-les prometo que dentro de poco los volveran a ver-.

-¿Quieres decir que vamos a morir pronto?-preguntó Leone confundida.

-No exactamente ayudenme a volver a mi mundo y se los prometo que los volveran a estar juntos-dijo levantando el pulgar.

-Bueno Goku le tengo una proposicion ¿Le gustaria unirse a nosotros? A cambio te ayudaremos a volver a tu mundo-dijo Najenda.

-Aceptos con tres condiciones uno:no matare si no es necesario-.

-Y ¿la segunda condicio?-.

-Y la segunda es...-dijo haciendo una pausa de silencio-Es que me den algo de comer ya que me estoy muriendo de hambre-.

-Si esa es la segunda entonces Bienvenido a Nigt Raid-dijo la jefa.-

Ya en la cena.

Ya toddos en mesa no pudieron notar que el saiyayin comia igual a Akame devorando todo a su paso.

-eeeeh...Goku usted ¿que edad tiene?-Pregunto Tatsumi abriendo un tema de conversación.

Goku contando con sus deos hasta que llegó a la cifra de su edad-Tengo 21-dijo con la boca llena.

-No hables con la boca llena-dijo Mine.

Goku trago su carne-perdón tengo 21-.

-Pero,usted tan joven y ya esta amarrado con una esposa y un hijo-dijo ahora hablando Leone.

Goku contó que la razon que se habia casado era por que pensaba que esposa significaba comida.

-Jajajajajajajajajajaja esposa significa comida-Reian Leone,Lubbock,Mine y un poco Akame y Tatsumi.

-Se nota que est chico es medio estupido-decia Mine.

-Chicoss ya paren por favor-Decia un avergonzado Goku.

Fin


	3. Chapter 3

**Aclarando algo.**

 **1)imaginense al Goku del torneo 23 de artes marciales.**

 **Perdon si hay errores de ortografia o parte donde no se entiende es que el capitulo lo hice algo rapido y ademas en el movil.**

 **Y si me demoro a veces en actualizar no es falta de inspiracion si no la forma en la que voy redactar los sucesos ya que este es mi primer fanfic y otra cosa mas la estare tambien subiendo en Wattpad mi usuario es el mismo.**

 **Espero les guste como a mi escribirlo**

Cap 3:Conociendo el imperio.

Después de la cena cada uno tomó una baño antes de dirigirse a sus habitaciones y en el caso de goku a su nueva habitación.

Ya al amanecer.

Goku se despertaba abriendo poco a poco los ojos,pero la razón que se despertaba era por gritos que se escuchaban afuera de su nueva habitación gritos como "lo matare" y otros que decían "Akame tranquilizate".

Goku abrió la puerta viendo que pasaba para luego ver a una enfurecida Akame junto a su teigu y a Tatsumi y Leone agarrandola de los brazos

El saiyayin confundido no dudó en preguntar-Oiga chicos pasa algo-.

-¡TE COMISTE LA CARNE!-dijo Akame apuntando con su teigu-¡Te eliminare!-dijo quitándose a Leone y a Tatsumi de ella.

-¡Perdon perdon! No sabia que era tuya en que en la noche me dio mucha hambre así que la vi en la cocina ,pero descuida te lo compensare-dijo Goku haciendo reverencia a lo cual Akame guardó su Teigu.

-Esta bien,si lo quieres recompensar tendrás que ir conmigo y Tatsumi a pescar para el desayuno-dijo Akame tranquilizandose con lo Goku salta de alegría.

-Genial pescar es algo que siempre hago-dijo sonriendo de costumbre.

-Entonces no perdamos el tiempo-dijo Akame -"porque tengo mucho hambre"pensó en su mente.

 **Ya cerca de la cascada donde suelen pescar Akame y Tatsumi empieza una conversación.**

¿Oye Goku y usted sabe pescar?-Preguntó Tatsumi mientra caminaba.

-Si desde que mi abuelito murió aprendí tanto a cazar,pescar y hacer fuego-Dijo Goku tranquilamente.

-Perdón no debí preguntar-dijo Tatsumi mirando el suelo

-no importa-dijo Goku sonriendo-ahora ya que hiciste la primera pregunta es ahora mi turno ¿Porque uniste a Night Raid?-.

-Es por que yo al llegar al imperio pensaba unirme a la armada militar ,pero después por un suceso que paso cambie de opinión-dijo Tatsumi

-Ya llegamos-dijo Akame.

-¡Wow! genial que estamos esperando-dijo Goku quitándose de golpe su ropa quedando desnudo sin importar de que este Akame.

Tatsumi antes de que Akame viera al saiyajin desnudo se tira encima de ella tapando sus ojos y cayendo al suelo uno encima del otro-Akame no veas y ¡tu Goku ponte traje de baño!-gritó al pelinegro.

-jeje lo que pasa es que no tengo-dijo rascándose la mejilla-Pero descuida no demorare mucho-Dijo sumergiéndose en el agua.

-Tatsumi me estás aplastando-dijo Akame.

-Espera un poco Akame ya falta poco-dijo Tatsumi aun tapando los ojos de Akame,Hasta que sale Goku flotando de la cascada con un atún gigante y varios de tamaños normales.

-Con esto la deuda está pagada-Dijo Goku volando sosteniendo los Atunes.

Tatsumi sorprendido de que aquel sujeto pudiera volar que se le olvido que cubría los ojos de Akame haci que ella se estaba levantando.

-Haber dejar ver los que pescas…..-fue interrumpida por Tatsumi que nuevamente le cubre los ojos y se subió arriba de ella a lo cual ella con los ojos cubiertos le dice-¿Tatsumi que pasa?-.

-Nada solo espera-.

 **Después del incidente en la cascada iban de camino a la base con los dos canastos que llevaron Tatsumi y Akame lleno y Goku con un Atún Gigante.**

-Oye Tatsumi porque te subiste encima de Akame-Pregunto Goku inocentemente.

-Porque tu te desnudaste de la nada-dijo Tatsumi gritando.

-Mmmm eso no tiene sentido-dijo Goku confundido.

-oye ¿Como puedes hacer eso?-Preguntó Akame.

-¿Eh qué cosa?-pregunto un confundido Goku.

-Poder volar y hacer esferas en la mano-Respondió la pelinegra.

-Ahora que Akame lo dice yo tambien pregunto eso-decía Tatsumi.

-Bueno eso es por qu puedo controlar mi ki a voluntad propia-.

-¿Ki?-dijo en uniso Akame y Tatsumi.

-¿Qué le pasa acaso aquí no existe el ki?-Tatsumi y Akame confirmaron con la cabeza-Haber dejame ver-Cerró sus ojos tratando de sentir alguna presencia-no al parecer aquí no hay presencia de ki,pero si siento algo raro es como una energía que nunca había sentido antes-.

-Bueno olvidemos las dudas y hagamos el desayuno Tatsumi-dijo Akame.

-Sí-Dijo su compañero castaño.

 **Ya después del desayuno se reunieron todos en el campo de entrenamiento.**

-Y ¿Aquí es donde entrenan?-Pregunto Goku viendo el lugar.

-Si ¿Porque algún problema?-Pregunto ahora Akame.

-No es perfecto bien entrenemos-dijo el saiyajin poniéndose en posición de combate.

-bien pero mejor entrenados de la forma que nosotros entrenamos-dijo un nervioso Tatsumi.

-Bueno pero ¿de qué forma quieres que entrenemos?-.

-Algunos flexiones está bien-dijo Tatsumi a lo cual Goku Asintió.

Paso el rato y Lubbock se les unió para entrenar cada uno con una de las chicas en la espalda lo cual quedo así Mine encima de Lubbock,Akame encima de Tatsumi y Leone encima de Goku.

-Vamos Lubbock ¿No puedes hacerlo mejor-Regañaba Mine.

-Lo haría si no pensaras tanto-Se quejaba Lubbock.

-¡¿Que dijiste?! Deberías estar feliz ya que te toco la mas liviana-Decía cruzada de brazos y alzando la mirada.

-Vamos chicos no peleen-los trataba de calmar Tatsumi-Además aunque nos tocara quien con cualquiera no llevamos ni la mitad de lo que va Goku-Dijo observando al saiyajin que los supera por mucho en flexiones.

-Tienes razón Tatsumi-Ahora hablaba Akame-incluso teniendo a Leone que pesa mucho más que Mine y yo juntas les lleva mucha ventaja-.

Akame después de mencionar el peso de Leone recibe un puñetazo en su cabeza dejándole un chillon.

 **Mientras los miembros Night Raid entrenaban llega la jefa con noticias de que irá al cuartel del ejército revolucionario a traer refuerzos ,pero no se fue sin antes pedir que le mostraran el imperio a su nuevo compañero de equipo.**

 **Ya después en las calles.**

-Vaya así que este es el imperio-dijo mirando al cielo con las manos en la nuca-Que raro que aqui no hayan naves y autos-.

-¿Que son naves o auto?-Pregunto ingenuamente Tatsumi.

-Nada olvidalo-Alza la mirada a una multitud-¿Que hay por allí?-.

-Es una ejecución pública-Respondió Leone de brazos cruzados-será mejor que los vayamos para no levantr sospechas-.

-Si vamos a la librería-Decía ahora Lubbock intentando tocar el hombro del saiyajin para luego darse que cuenta de que ya no estaba-¿Que donde se habrá mentido?-.

-¡Oye tu ¿Que crees que estás haciendo?-gritaba a lo lejos un de los guardias.

Tatsumi,Leone y Lubbock se dirigieron a donde se escuchaban los gritos rezando de que su amigo no se haya metido en problemas.

Al llegar donde se escuchaban gritos vieron como su amigo se paró frente al al guardia y atrás de la cruz donde estaba la persona a la que iban ejecutar.

El guarida con la lanza que poseía ataco al saiyajin,pero este simplemente la paro con su manos-Será mejor que te tranquilices-dijo con un tono serio,el guardia solo se quedo asustado.

-¡Guardian venga!-Gritó al instante llegaron varios guardias más para atacar a Goku.

Este solo se puso en posición de combate,pero antes de comenzara la lucha llega Leone poniendo su brazo alrededor del cuellos de Goku-Disculpen a mi novio es que está borracho-dijo con una sonrisa.

Los guardias se terminan creyendo el engaño a lo cual se fueron diciendo que el criminal moriría de desangrado o no soportaría la tortura.

A los minutos después la multitud también se retiró ,pero a pedido de Goku Leone,Tatsumi y Lubbock.

-Bien ya se fueron-Dijo el pelinegro acercándose al supuesto "criminal".

-¿Qué harás ahora?Preguntó Leone de brazos cruzados-Ni se te ocurra meterte en problemas de nuevo-.

-Así que novio-Decía Lubbock en tono molesto a lo cual un Leone furiosa lo golpea.

-Listo parece que aún vive-dijo Goku trayendo al "criminal" en sus brazo lo recostó en el suelo suavemente-Ahora¿Haber donde estas?-decía mientras buscaba en su cinturón azul cuando encontró lo que buscan que no era nada menos que una bolsa café atada con un hilo-La encontré-Exclamó-ten comela-la puso en la boc del torturado.

Par los Night Raid presentes era difícil de creer la persona que fue brutalmente torturado y casi ejecutado estaba sano sin ninguna herida aparente.

Al final la víctima se retiró muy agradecido con su salvador pues le salvó vida este le contó su historia y a razón por la cual robo la cual era para alimentar a su padre y madre

Finalmente los miembros de Night Raid se despidieron del torturado para i a la Biblioteca del peliverde.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO .**

 **Proximo capitulo aparición de los Jaeger y Esdese o Esdeath como la llamen**.


	4. Chapter 4

**Aclarando algo(nuevamente):**

 **La razón por la que Goku dijo"no al parecer no tienen ki, pero siento algo raro"es porque lo que yo entendí en AGK es que sus personajes no emiten una energía como tal pero sus presencias se pueden sentir haber si me explico lo que quiero decir es que si un persona esta cerca de otra esta puede sentir que hay alguien hay 3 ejemplos que puede dar de la serie son:**

 **1)Cuando Leone se acerca a Esdese y esta puede ver su presencia asesina.**

 **2)cuando Esdese siente la presencia de Leone**

 **3)Esta es el manga cuando Wave siente que hay alguien espiandolos a él y a Kurome.**

 **Esa es la razón por eso Goku al momento de tratar de sentir una presencia sintió la de Akame y Tatsumi.**

 **Ahora vamos por el capítulo.**

 **Capítulo 4:La señora del hielo aparece.**

El torneo hecho por Esdese daba como premio 30.000 monedas de oro y una Teigu.

Dicho torneo había concluido dando como ganador a…..

 **Un dia antes del torneo.(antes de ls sucesos del capítulo 3)**

En la mesa del emperador se encontraba Makoto y el primer Honest que como de costumbre estaba comiendo carne.

-Uff-Suspiro Makoto-aun no entiendo por qué la general Esdese está tan interesada en encontrar el amor-Decía el pequeño emperador leyendo una hoja.

-Bueno en cierta edad uno empieza a fijarse en el sexo opuesto-Dijo el ministro masticando carne.

-Si no lo se, pero no creo que exista nadie con estas condiciones:

1)Debe tener un gran potencial

2)Debe ser más joven que yo

3)Debe haber crecido a las afueras de la capital

4)Debe saber cazar bestias peligros

5)Debe tener una sonrisa sincera.

-Nunca habra alguien así-Decía frustrado el emperador.

-No se preocupe majestad ya vera que la general Esdese encontrara al hombre perfecto-dijo Honest.

 **Una hora antes del torneo**

Después del incidente los miembros de Night Raid fueron la biblioteca de Lubbock donde tenían un pasillo secreto donde habian dos sofa en el cual en uno estaban sentados Atsumi y Goku.

-Bienvenidos al pasillo secreto-dijo Leone muy feliz acostándose en uno de los dos sofa.

-Al parecer solo nosotros 4 podemos estar en la capital sin que los busquen-Decía Lubbock mientras mira un cartel de se busca de Mine.

-Ahora que estamos en un lugar privado-decía Tatsumi para mirar a Goku-¿Que fue lo que le diste a ese hombre?-.

-A eso solo le di una semilla del ermitaño-los tres miraron confundidos-Bueno para explicar son unas semiĺas que pueden curar heridas al instante además hace que no te de hambre al menos 7 días-.

-aah ya veo ¿Cuantas tienes en total de esas semillas-Pregunto ahora Leone.

Goku contó con sus dedos hasta que encontró el resultado-Antes de dársela a ese señor tenía 6 por lo que ahora tengo 5 por eso ahora solo las ocuparé momentos de vida o muerte-dijo el saiyajin.

Los 3 pensaron que tal vez su nuevo compañero era hábil en el combate pero de mente no era un genio.

-Lubbock últimamente se está hablando mucho de un grupo llamado los jaegers-Dijo Tatsumi.

-Si ha dado mucho que hablar-dijo poniendo sus manos en la nuca-Además que su líder es Esdese-.

-¿Ella de verdad es muy peligrosa?-Pregunto Tatsumi llamando la atención del saiyajin que tomo más atención al tema.

-Sí-Respondió con firmeza-al parecer ustedes dos no saben quien es-Dijo refiriéndose a Goku y Tatsumi-bueno le daré una ejemplo de la bestia que es-.

 _Hace unos años una tribu salvaje del sureste se revelaron a la dictadura del imperio._

 _El imperio a sabe esto no se quedó de brazos cruzados y mando un grupo de 1.000 soldados a aniquilar a la tribu, pero la tribu eran 10.000 hombre,fuertes y experiencia en el terreno y en batalla._

 _Los batalla era muy sabido que los soldados del imperio no vencerán así que poco a poco en imperio se puso en aprietos así que el ministro actuó._

 _Como refuerzos el ministro envió a la general Esdese acompañada de las tres bestias y la ex-general de unirse de estar en el ejército de las mas grande hazaña de Esdese fue congelar un río para llegar a la batalla._

 _Desde ese momento las estadísticas estaban a favor del imperio gracias a la general Esdese y de ahí el apodo "la señora del hielo" ó de narrar el peliverde._

-vaya…..-suspiró Goku **-¡SUENA COMO ALGUIEN MUY FUERTE YA QUIERO CONOCERLA!-** Dijo muy alegre y emocionado.

-¿enserio no tiene miedo?-Preguntó Leone a lo cual Goku negó con la cabeza-Deberías tenerlo ella es es como un demonio al solo sentir su presión asesina me preguntó pensé que yo seria uno mas de los que a asesinados-..

-Bueno si en verdad quieren verla de cerca-dijo ahora Lubbock mostrando un cartel-Esdese promociona un torneo de artes marciales, además da como premio una teigu y 30.000 monedas de oro así se la podrias mandar a tu pueblo o en el caso de Goku en lo que sea que quiera-.

-¿Que aquí también hay torneo de artes marciales? Genial ya he participado en otros anteriormente espero que hayan sujetos muy fuertes-Dijo muy emocionado el saiyayin.

-Vaya ¿pareces que estas emocionado?-habló Leone- y tu Tatsumi ¿Participas?-.

-Creo que no-Dijo cabizbaja el castaño.

-¿Por qué no?-Preguntó Lubbock.

-La razón es simple no creo poder ganarle a Goku-Respondió Tatsumi.

Sus compañeros presente sabían que era verdad, pero su compañero de cabello negro no pensaba igual asi que se acercó a su amigo.

-No debes pensar así-Dijo haciendo que Tatsumi levante la mirada-La razón por la que he estado en muchos torneos y aunque pude ganar uno no fue por llevarse una recompensa sino para conocer de lo que soy capaz, divertirme y conocer a gente fuerte asi que ¿Que dices entrará?-Dijo estirando su puño.

Al escuchar las palabra de su compañero le volvió sus confiesa es si mismo estirando su-Claro que lo hare-Dijo al momento de chocar puños.

-jejeje entonces te veré en la final-Dijo el saiyajin.

-Si cuenta con eso-dijo el castaño.

 **Ya en en el torneo**.

En torneo Tatsumi sin mucha dificultad llegó a las finales ahora era el turno de Goku para llegar a las semifinales.

Mientras Esdese miraba desde un balcón del coliseo de combate.

-Ahhh-Bostezo Esdese mientras pone su cabeza en su puño-A éste paso no encontraremos a alguien indicado para la Teigu, Ademas son solo combates aburridos por personas débiles-.

-No pierda la fe comandante Esdese-dijo tratando de animarla su subordinado y también miembro de los jaeger Run-Ademas ya viene el combate de semifinal-.

Los participante caminaban directo al ring de combate cada con la idea de ganar.

El presentador animado grita-Ahora como combate de semifinal tenemos a esta esquina derecha al participante "Kalbi el carnicero"-Apuntando a un hombre con cabeza de toro, grande,de cuerpo musculosos-Y a esta otra esquina al participante "Goku el agricultor"-Goku solo estaba con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bien parece que me paso a las finales está decidido ko-ko-ko-Dijo arrogante y confiado el participante Kalbi.

El saiyayin solo hizo una pequeña reverencia juntando sus dos palmas-Señor por favor le pido que no se contenga-Dijo de una forma inocente.

-¿Pero qué te crees? No sabe que soy nivel 9 de puño imperial ko-ko-ko-Dijo presumido y en cierto modo molesto.

 _-"Este viejo tiene las razones para presumir ¿me pregunto si este chico llamado Goku podra ganarle? Tal parecer no demuestra tener miedo"-_ Dijo pensativo el árbitro que se llamaba Wave-Bien ¡comience!-Dijo dando la señal para que el ultimo combate de semifinal comience.

El participante Kalbi comenzó dando una lluvia de golpes, pero ninguno acertado ya que el saiyajin los esquivaba sin problema.

 _-"Parece que puedo ganar"-_ Dijo Goku mentalmente _-"este tipo solo es fuerza ahora va mi contraataque"-._ al terminar de decir eso mentalmente tomó la iniciativa y paro un puño del hombre toro con la mano derecha y con la izquierda le puso un golpe en el estómago.

-¿Pero como pudo pasar?-Dijo Kalbi ante de caer inconsciente al suelo.

Todos los espectadore quedaron asombrados aquel muchacho de cabello desordenado había ganado en combate sin votar una gota de sudor.

-¡El ganador Goku es el ganador del combate y pasa a la final!-Gritó el árbitro.

Mientras en el lugar de Esdese.

-¿Como le gano de una solo golpe a ese grandulón?-Decía sorprendido el rubio.

-Aparecer ese tipo llamado Goku tiene talento en el combate-Dijo Esdese un poco más interesada en el torneo-ha llamado mi atención-Declaro.

-Ahora viene el combate mas interesante-Decía Run-El herrero Tatsumi vs Goku el agricultor ambos son jóvenes muy fuertes y han demostrado que se merecen la recompensa-.

En el ring de combate después de un descanso de 5 minutos.

-Ahora el combate final-gritó Wave-Por favor participante Tatsumi y participante Goku entra al ring-.

Al momento que ambos participantes entraron al ring de combate se pudo sentir la tensión en el aire.

"Ganará el herrero Tatsumi"decían alguno "Ganará el agricultor Goku" gritaban otros más.

En un lugar del público se encontraban Lubbock y Leone observando los combates

-Así vendrá una verdadera pelea-Declaró Leone.

-Si aunque si ninguno estará peleando en su 100%-Dijo Lubbock.

-Si ,pero eso le dijimos para no levantar sospechas-menciono la rubia.

-Tienes razón ahora veamos quien sera el ganador-Concluyó el peliverde.

Ambos peleadores se acercaban más las sus posiciones ambos con una mirada seria.

-Sabías que pelearía contigo en la final-Dijo el saiyajin.

-Yo tambien digo lo mismo-dijo Tatsumi mientras caminaban hasta llegar a una cierta distancia entre ambos.

-Bien que comienze el combate-Dijo árbitro.

Goku hizo su posición esperando un golpe y Tatsumi apretaba sus puños listo para lo que venga sin temor a enfrentarse a Goku.

Estuvieron así durante unos segundos sin moverse.

Paso un minuto y recién Goku se movió-jeje desde ahora haremos las cosas bien-Dijo caminando hacia Tatsumi.

-Espero que no te esté guardando sorpresas-Dijo Tatsumi.

-Eso te lo puedo asegurar-Concluyó para que Tatsumi saltara un le dirigiera una patada

El saiyayin solo se cubrió retrocediendo un poco.

- _"Bien no podía esperar menos de Goku ahora iré con todo"-_ se dijo a sí mismo Tatsumi- _"Me hubiese gustado usar Incursio, pero sería imposible"-._

Tatsumi después se dispuso a lanzarle un golpe con su puño el cual Goku solo lo movió con su palma y al final el castaño se agacho y giro tratando de golpear las piernas de Gok con las suyas para hacerle caer lo cual casi funciona.

Goku antes de caer se sostuvo con su brazo poniéndose de pie-Jejeje se nota que eres fuerte-Dijo Goku-Bien el calentamiento término-.

-¿Haci que estabas solo calentando?-Pregunto Tatsumi.

-Sí-Respondió mientra movía el cuello de lado a lado-Ahora ¿Espero me sigas el ritmo?-Término al momento de lanzarse a Tatsumi un puño el cual esquivo con dificultad.

Después Tatsumi lo empezó a atacar con varios golpes y Goku tambien haciendo chocar varios de ellos.

Así siguieron luchando ninguno por encima del otro, Así mismo sorprendiendo al público.

Ya casis agotado ambos aunque un poco más Tatsumi al ser un humano-Siempre supe que eras fuerte aunque nunca pensé que tanto-Dijo Tatsumi con la respiración cortada.

-Tu tambien lo eres, hace tiempo que no tengo una pelea interesante-Dijo un poco menos agotado.

-Goku….¿Quiero pedirte un favor?-dijo sorprendiendo a saiyayin que aceptó moviendo la cabeza-Atacame con tu ki-.

-¿Estás seguro? Leone nos dijo que usáramos nuestras verdaderas poderes-.

-Eso no le se -Apretando los dientes y manos-Pero quiero saber si puedo aguantar uno de tus ataques, lo que pasa es que quiero ser mas fuerte-.

 _-"Vaya nunca pensé que Tatsumi tuviera tal determinación"-_ se dijo a sí mismo _-"Es una buena persona así que haré ese favor"-_ Esta bien aqui voy-.

Tatsumi sintió algo de nervio y miedo a la vez, pues el saiyajin con un movimiento rápido agarro sus brazos y con una sonrisa algo malvada le puso un rodillazo en el estomago sacándole algo de saliva y levantandolo por los aires unos segundos para concluir poniendo su palma en su estómago creando una rafaga de ki la cual crea una bomba de humo y dejándolo fuera de la plataforma a Tatsumi.

-El ganador es el participante Son Goku-Gritó el árbitro

Todo el mundo shokeado por tal acto hasta que empiezan a aplauidir al gaador Son Goku en cual solo le didico una sonrisa sincera e inocente (Esta sonrisa albums/p489/zapayoman/imaacutegenes-de-goku-riendo-dragoacuten-ball3_ ).

Esa sonrisa había llamado la atención de una persona en especial.…..Esdese la cual aquella sonrisa era del hombre que había busardo.

-Es perfecto-Soltó Esdese.

-¿Para la teigu?-Pregunto Run.

-Si tambien para eso-Respondió Esdese levantándose de su asiento dirigiéndose al ring de combate.

Goku por su parte fue a donde quedo Tatsumi, ya Goku muy cerca de Tatsumi-Buen combate-Dijo ofreciéndole su mano-Espero que volvamos a pelear pronto-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Si, pero la proxima vez tu seras en que muerda el suelo-Dijo Tatsumi, Goku por su parte solo le di una sonrisa-Ahora sé mejor que vayas por tu premio-Dijo apuntando a Esdese que venía bajando por unas escaleras.

Goku se dirigió rápidamente al centro del ring donde observaba a la tal Esdese _-"Ella es"_ -se dijo mentalmente mientras miraba el físico de Esdese el cual era una mujer alta, de pelo celeste y ojos azules y su vestimenta que era blanca con detalles negros-" _Al solo verla puedo notar que es una persona fuerte e imponente"-._

Esdese ya cerca de Goku se miraron cara a cara-Su nombre es¿Son Goku?-Pregunto Este-Es un nombre que no se ve todos los días, en otras palabras lindo-Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Gracias Esdese-dijo sorprendiendo a la Goku le corrió una gota de sudor en la frente así que lo que hizo fue improvisar-Digo señora Esdese es un gusto conocerla he escuchado muchas cosas buena de usted-soltó juntando sus brazo a su cuerpo haciendo una reverencia.

-Bueno yo tambien lo queria conocer-acercándose a Goku y tocando sus hombros-Ya que usted desde ahora es mío-rápidamente saca una cadena de esclavo poniendola a Goku en el cuello.

-Que espera-Reclama Goku mientras era arrastrada-¿A donde me llevas-no hubo respuesta así que ya listo se prepara para romper la cadena, pero fue sorprendido por Esdese que lo abrazo y de paso le pegó en su cuello dejándolo inconsciente.

-Ahora usted y yo experimentamos el amor querido Goku-Dijo con un sonrojo y una voz aguda llevando a Goku al hombro.

Tatsumi solo miraba shockeado al tal y Lubbock no era la excepción ya que de ssu asientos veían como llevaban a su amigo de ropa naranja.

Lubbock era el más afectado ya que veía como el recién ya había conquistado a una chica. Al igual que Tatsumi que rápidamente se llevaba el cariño de todas sus compañeras, pero nunca pensó que Goku conquistaría a alguien antes que el.

Así que sin mas grito **-¿¡PERO QUE ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ!?-.**

 **Fin del capítulo 4.**

 **Pensaba hacerlo un poco más largo pero en el celular se me cansa los dedos.**


	5. Chapter 5

**PERDONAR ERRORES DE ORTOGRAFÍA**

 **Cap 5:Conociendo a los futuros enemigos parte 1**

Después en la tarde en el escondite de Night Raid los miembros que no estuvieron presentes en el torneo se enteraban de la noticia

-¡¿Que Esdese secuestro a Goku?¡-Preguntaba una muy sorprendida Akame.

-¿Sabe que es de Night Raid?-Pregunto Mine.

-Bueno Esdese no demostró querer matarlo-Respondió Lubbock

-La unik forma de saberlo es averiguar en el palacio¿Así que haremos jefa sustituta?-Dijo Leone de brazos cruzados.

-Lo iremos a rescatar a Goku ¿Cierto Akame?-Dijo Tatsumi determinado a ayudar a su amigo.

Akame solo se quedo pensando en la situación hasta que-No deberiamos ir a rescatarli-Solto Mine sorprendiendo a todos-El palacio es peligroso con muchos guardias en el area, ademas nuestras identidades podrían ser descubiertas-Continuo-Y para terminar no deberíamos arriesgarnos por alguien que conocimos a ía ser un espía del imperio-Concluyó la pelirosa.

-Como puedes pensar eso Mine-Grito molesto Tatsumi.

-Cálmate recuerda que ser impulsivo no sirve-Dijo Leone tocando su espalda.

-Por ahora solo moveremos la base mas a las montañas-Dijo Akame.

-Es lo mejor-Añadió Lubbock.

-Si-apoyaba Leone-Además este lugar podría ser descubierto-.

-Pero ¿Qué haremos con Goku?-Pregunto Tatsumi con preocupación.

-Aunque no tengamos los medios y los recursos, aunque tengamos todos en nuestra contra traeremos de vuelta Goku-Decía Akame-Por que _los miembros de Night Raid somos una familia_ -Dijo Akame.

En otro lugar, más específicamente en el palacio se encontraba el nuevo grupo creado por Esdese los Jaegers y una persona mas Goku el cual estaba encadenado en una silla.

-Les presento a Son Goku el nuevo miembro sustituto de los Jaegers y mi pareja-Dejó Esdese indicando al recién nombrado que solo veía sorprendido.

-¿Es su pareja comandante?-Preguntó respondí moviendo la cabeza.

-Pues mas bien parece sus mascota de la forma que está-Agrego Run.

-Bueno es para que no se escape-Dijo Esdese-Pero la verdad siento que me estoy enamorando de él-dijo confundiendo más al sayayin

-¿No cree debería soltarlo para que demuestre su amor por la justicia?-Dijo una chica pelinaranja con brazos metálicos que sostiene a una especie de perro.

-Bueno esta bien Seiryu-Respondió la general.

-Eso no es un problema-Dijo de la nada el sayayin rompiendo las cadenas de sus brazos, piernas y cuello dejando a todos sorprendidos.

-¡La rompió como si nada!-Exclamó un hombre musculoso con mascara llamado Bols.

-Vaya demostró mucho estilo al destruir la se podía esperar menos de la pareja de la gran general Esdese-Dijo un hombre con gafas y bata sosteniedo su propio codo y tocando su cara con sus hombre se llama Stylish.

-¿Podrias hacer eso desde el principio?-Preguntó Wave al saiyajin que respondió con la cabeza-Y ¿Porque no lo hiciste antes-.

-Bueno la señora Esdese quiso traerme por alguna razon asi que no le quería decir que no-Dijo de una forma inocente.

-Mi querido Goku desde ahora llamame Esdese-Dijo con un sonrojo en a mejilla.

Después de esa conversación entre los Jaeger llega un soldado el cual les trae una misión mandada por el ministro la cual era aniquilar a unos bandidos del lago Gyogan lo cual hizo feliz a Esdese.

-Bien esta es nuestra primera misión en serio espero que esten listo ya que cada uno deberá eliminar unas docenas de bandidos-Dijo Esdese con una sonrisa sádica.

-Aniquilar a los malhechores es una forma de servir a la justicia así que...me encargare de hacerlo comida para Coro-mencionó Seiryu inocentemente y con la mejillas infladas y rosas

-Así es Seiryu-Decía Esdese tocando la cabeza de la pelinaranja-Estoy segura que los destrozaras y le darás buena comida a tu Teigu-.

 _-"Recuerda esto lo haces por tu familia, es parte de tu trabajo"-_ se decia asi mismo el enmascarado-Bien estoy dispuesto a hacerlo-.

 _-"Bols tiene razon este es el trabajo, recuerda que le debes la vida al imperio y debes cuidar a su gente"-_ apretando su teigu en forma de espada.

 _-"Si lo hago tendré más posibilidades de cumplir mi sueño de cambiar el imperio por dentro"-_ Se dijo así mismo el rubio.

-Je no será un problema ya he hecho misiones ha así-Dijo Kurome con mucha confiesa en su misma.

-Bien al parecer están preparados ¿Una última cosa?-Dijo Esdese llamando la atención de todos-¿Alguno tiene novio o esposa?-preguntó,Pero solo Bols levantó la mano dándole una sorpresa a sus compañeros.

-Yo tengo una esposa con la cual llevamos 6 años de casados y además es perfecta para mi-Decía con un sonrojo que se podía ver en su máscara.

-Bien Bols dime como puedo conquistar el corazón de Goku-Dijo sacando una libreta.

-El único consejo que puedo dar es nunca rendirse mi esposa me rechazo 2 veces ,pero a la tercera me acepto y ahora somos felices junto a mi hija-Dijo Bols.

Esdese termino de escribir el consejo en su libreta-Bien ahora a acabar con esos bandidos-Gritó.

-¡A LA ORDEN!-respondieron en uniso.

Todo el grupo fue a acabar con los bandidos excepto Goku y Esdese que solo se quedaron como observadores.

-¿Señorita Esdese que hacemos aquí?-Preguntó el saiyajin.

-Ya te dije que me llames solo Esdese y respondiendo a tu pregunta estás aquí porque quiero que veas como trabajan-.

-Está bien-Respondió _-"¿Enserio ella es tan peligrosa como dijeron Lubbock y Leone?, yo solo la veo como alguien buena"-_ se dijo mentalmente _-"Bueno eso no importa ahora tengo que ver que tan fuerte son los Jaegers"-_ dejo de hablar mentalmente al sentir una mano encima de la suya.

Goku intentó separar su mano de la suya, pero Esdese solo metio sus dedos en los del saiyayin provocándose así misma que sus mejillas se tornan de un color rosa.

El saiyayin y la general se miraron los ojos y entonces el saiyajin se acerco al rostro de Esdese que se volvio mas rojo seguia acercandose muy cerca llegando a sentir la respiración de Esdese para tocar su frente-Vaya pareces que tienes fiebre deberías ver un doctor-Dijo Goku sacando la mano de la frente de la general.

 _Esdese algo desilusionada solo mira el piso-"Ya veras que dentro de poco estarás enamorada de mi querido Goku"-_ se dijo a sí misma Esdese.

Por otro lado los Jaeger caminaban por unas escaleras llegando al fuerte de los bandidos.

-¿Este es el fuerte de los bandidos?-Preguntó Bols

-Sí-Respondió Wave.

-Esta será la primera misión en serio de los Jaegers-comentó el .

-¿Qué estrategias deberíamos usar?-preguntó Run.

-La justicia….¡Debería atacar de frente!-Dijo Seiryu.

Ya cuando estos estaban cerca de llegar a la puerta del fuerte de los bandidos estos atacaron.

-¡TIENEN AGALLAS PARA VENIR A ATACARNOS DE FRENTE!-Gritaron los bandidos los cuales venían con cuchillos y pistolas-.

-Coro número cinco-Dijo tranquilamente la pelinaranja, para que después su Teigu orgánica salta hacia su brazo metálico cambiándolo por una arma- **je** **la sentencia** **de diez reyes:Lanza justiciera de Emma** -gritó ya cambiando su verdadera actitud la cual era una sádica y enloquecida.

Seryu descuartizó y machaco varios cuerpos-a continuación, numero siete-Coro se lanzó nuevamente para cambiar el arma del brazo de su portadora- **Cañón justiciero de Taizan-** Dijo al momento de disparar la puerta del fuerte.

Wave,Run,Bols y Stylish solo observaban sorprendidos.

Con orgullo-Yo fabruquei esas armas-Decia Stylish- _ **La hermaosas manos de Dios:Pecfector**_ _, hacer mis rrabajos mas veloces y Teigu con mas estilo-Concluyo de Doctor despues de moverse y hablar de una forma no muy masculina._

 _Después cada Jaeger tomó su camino luchando individualmente_

Kurome por su parte cortaba con su Yatsufusa varios cuerpos-Luego Juntar su partes para jugar con ustedes, muñequitos-Dijo sonriendo.

Unos de ls bandido intentó atacar a Kurome por la espalda, pero falló ya que Wave apareció nokeondalo de una patada.

Wave se posiciono detrás de Kurome-No tienes que compañeros-Dijo el ex-marino.

-Ya lo había visto-Dijo Lurome.

-¡¿Enserio!?-Grito Wave.

Por otro parte del fuerte se encontraba Bols quemando el lugar y los que estaban en el- _La Teigu lanzallamas,_ _ **Invitación al purgatorio:Rubicante-**_ Decía el Enmascarado-" _Esto es parte del trabajo_ "-Se dijo así mismo.

A pesar de que muchos bandidos trataron de huir sus esfuerzos fueron frustrados a ser aniquilados por la plumas de la Teigu de Run-La teigu alada. _ **Vuelo de mil millas:Mastema**_ , no dejare que escape ninguno-Terminó de decir el rubio el cual estaba en el aire.

Ya cuando terminaron de acabar la misión se dirigieron todos juntos al lugar donde se encontraba Esdese y Goku el cual estaba emocionado al ver de lo que son capaces los Jaegers.

-¡Vaya son muy fuertes!-Grito muy emocionado el saiyayin.

-Goku yo te entrenaré yo podras hacer todos eso y mas-Dijo Esdese.

-¿Seras como un maestro para mi?-Preguntó el saiyajin a lo cual Es Se confirmó con la cabeza-¡Si eso va hacer genial!-Gritó alzando la mano al aire-" _Espera no puedo ella se supone que es mi enemiga,pero esta haciendo muy amable conmigo ¿Que deberia hacer? Si los chicos de Night Raid la quieren matar_ -Se cuestionaba a sí mismo hasta que Esdese lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Me alegra que te gusta la idea-ahora tocando su pecho y con un sonrojo-La verdad nunca me he sentido así,nunca me había enamorado de no es desagradable-Dijo Esdese.

Goku pensó en aquellas palabra que le dijo Esdese-No entiendo lo que quieres decir-Dijo ingenuamente-Pero si te enamoraste de alguien deberías hacerlo tu esposo jeje-Termino de decir el saiyayin.

Después de unos minutos se reunieron todos lo Jaegers con Goku y de que se juntaran todos el saiyayin planeó una estrategia para saber qué quién era más fuerte Night Raid o los Jaegers .

-" _Bien ya estamos todos junto es la hora de saber quien es mas fuerte Night Raid o los Jaegers"-Se dijo mentalmente_ -¡Esdese!-dijo el saiyajin llamando la atención de todos-Quiero pedirles un favor-.

-Si puedes pedir lo que quieras-Respondió Esdese.

-Bueno si es asi _**¡Quiero luchar con ustedes!**_ jeje-dijo el saiyajin sorprendiendo a sus compañeros.

 _ **Fin de la primera parte.**_

 _ **PD1:Tratare de hacer a un Goku mas inteligente,pero sin hacerlo un Eistein.**_

 _ **PD2:Si habrá romance.**_

 _ **PD3:No soy bueno escribiendo batallas o lo las expresiones y sentimientos de las personas,eso no quiere decir que no tenga corazon XD.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Perdonar errores de ortografía**

 **Cap 6:Conociendo a los futuros enemigos parte 2.**

Los Jaegers se sorprendieron por aquella propuesta quedaron impactados por lo que les pidió el saiyayin a lo cual este no dudo en hablar.

-Vamos ¿que dicen?-Preguntó com entusiasmado el saiyayin.

-Está bien-Respondió Esdese-pero procura tener cuidado-Dijo preocupación.

-Sí-Dijo Goku con firmeza y poniendose en posicion de combate.

-¡Espera!-Gritó Wave-¿Lucharas con todos a la vez?-en eso el saiyayin solo mueve la cabeza-Pero,¿pero no crees que sería muy arriesgado si llegamos a lastimarte?-Pregunto el peliazul.

-La justicia y Coro me dice de que sea cuidadoso-Dijo Seiryu.

-Goku por favor tenga cuidadoso-Dijo Bols.

-No se confíes-Dijo Run

-No se preocupen porque estaré bien-Dijo con seguridad en esi mismo.

-Entonces no me contendre,iré con todo-Dijo Kurome desenvainando su Yatsufusa.

-Recuerden que es solo un pequeño entrenamiento para mi hombre-decía Esdese-¡Ahora comienzan!-Dando la orden para comenzar.

-" _Bien en este instante puedo ver que tan fuertes son en este mundo…...jeje estoy emocionado-se decía para después atacar_ -Bien ¡Aquí voy-Gritó el saiyayin alzándose velozmente hacia Wave tratando de golpearlo con un un izquierdazo,pero Wave a duras penas pudo cubrirse con su Grand Chariot,pero termina chocando con una montaña.

En eso por la espalda del saiyayin sale Seiryu y Coro gigante en el aire-¡Aquí va un puño justiciero!-ya con su personalidad loca trato de golpear al saiyajin con su puño metálico.

Goku esquivó el golpe de Seiryu haciendo una pirueta hacia atrás para que la chica golpee el suelo _-"Su personalidad ha cambiado de ser tranquila a una loca"-_ Se dijo mentalmente el saiyayin.

Seiryu apuntó con su dedo a Goku-¡Coro ataca con tus brazos!-La teigu orgánica obedeció haciendo que le crezca brazo musculosos de una forma desagradable.

-Que asco-susurro con una expresión de desagrado para después ponerse más serio ya que Coro lo empezó a lanzar una serie de puños.

El pelinegro solo se cubría de aquel ataque _-"Tengo que hacer algo con este perro"_ -termino de hablarse a sí mismo para contraatacar sosteniendo el brazo derecho de Coro para saltar y arrojándolo al suelo creando un hoyo al tamaño de Coro.

Sin previo aviso Kurome se dirige al saiyajin con una tremenda velocidad para después hacer un corte hacia abajo.

El saiyajin al darse cuenta de esa velocidad aumentó su fuerza y velocidad para chocar su dedo índice con la espada de Kurome.

Al chocar se creó un viento el cual levantó polvo para después mostrarse a Goku y Kurome forcejean su dedo y su espada.

-Jejeje no lo haces mal,si no fueras pareja de la comandante serias buena marioneta-Dijo Kurome.

-No tengo ni la mas minima ide de lo que hablas,pero esa espada tiene un filo impresionante,además la controlas muy bien-termino de decir mientras limpiaba con su pulgar su sangre con que laia de su mejilla que fue cortada por el impacto del choque.

-Bien ¿Qué te parece si seguimos?-Dijo Kurome apuntando con su espada al saiyayin.

-Jeje si no empezamos terminarás por aburrirme-dijo saiyayin.

Después de esa pequeña charla empezó nuevamente el combate de choque de espada y dedo de Goku el cual ahora empezó a usar dos.

En un lugar no tan lejos estaba Esdese observando la pelea con la mejilla rojas viéndose muy tierna _-"Su manera de luchar en maravillosa sin poseer una Teigu puede luchar los más bien,una razón más para enamorarme más de él ya que es diferente a los demás guerreros que he especial-_ pensaba mientras observaba como ambos pelinegros seguía luchando.

Después de luchar un poco se separaron-Jeje esto me esta emocionando-Dijo el saiyajin.

Kurome quien se miraba algo agotada solo miraba con una cara desafiante, pero antes de que diga una palabra aparece una figura en el cielo el cual tenía alas-Despues recien esta empezando-Dijo Run de los alto para después lanzar sus plumas.

El saiyajin pudo esquivar el ataque el cual rasgó parte de su después salta para poder golpearlo en ese momento Run se cubre con sus alas-" _ya veo sus alas también sirve para defenderse,sorprendente"-_

Goku iba cayendo en el aire sintiendo un calor y no es nada menos que una llama que le acercaba dirigida por Bols.

-" _por favor le pido que los esquive"-decía en su mente Bols._

 _-"Esa llama no es normal sino la esquivo estaré en aprietos,la única opción que tengo es volar hacia abajo"-_ El saiyayin puso su plan en marcha lo primero que hizo fue girar hacia abajo y volar a aquella dirección,pero fingiendo de que con su peso se impulsó.

 _-"si esto fuera una pelea a muerte tendría que usar mi carta del triunfo para ganar,sin duda alguna ellos son tan fuertes como Night Raid"-se dijo mentalmente mientras aterriza a tierra-"sin no me equivoco ellos no han estado peleando con todo así que los tendré que obligarlos a ir enserio"-decía el saiyayin_.

-Si no piensan ir en serio entonces yo los tendré que obligar-les dijo a los jaegers los cuales ahora estaban los usuarios de teigu juntos excepto Stylish el cual observaba cerca al lado de Esdese.

-¡Aquí voy!-grito mientras se dirigía a atacar,pero los jaegers y el mismo Goku sorprendieron ya que Esdese con un movimiento lo agarro de su cinturón azul como un bebé.

-Bien eso es todo-Ordenó Esdese mientras dejaba a Gou de pie.

-¿Esdese no podríamos pelear un poco más?-Pidió El saiyayin recibirnos un no por la cabeza de Esdese.

-recuerde que después tenemos que "ir"-respondió Esdese volviendo a ponerse roja.

Goku miraba desconcertado ya que no sabía a donde tiene que ir _-"Aun no la entiendo que es lo que quiere decir"-_ pensó.

Cuando ya dirigen al palacio todo el ambiente se calmó ya que sus "amigos" se reían ya que Esdese quería caminar con Goku abrazando su brazo,pero él reclamaba ya que era muy difícil caminar y además que se le pegaba mucho.

-Pero así camina una pareja de enamorados-dijo dulcemente la general.

-Pero nosotros no estamo…..-hizo una pequeña pausa _-"ya entiendo eso lo he visto ya con Bulma y Yamcha ,también yo y Chichi,sino me equivoco yo a ella le gusto ¿que debería hacer si Esdese a mi no me gusta?"-_ ya entiendo todo accedió a que ella lo abrazara-Esta bien por-fue interrumpido por Esdese que saltó a abrazarlo-No te me pegues-reclamaba y con esa pequeña escena se reunieron todos juntos como equipo

A llegar al palacio cada uno se fue a su habitación dejando en el pasillo del palacio el Sayayín y a la general solos.

-Bueno ya es tarde asi que sera mejor que me vaya-dijo el saiyajin bostezando mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

Pero Esdese le sostuvo el brazo-No quédate a dormir aquí-propuso.

-Esta bien ,pero dónde dormiré-pregunto.

-Conmigo-Respondió sin más llevándolo a su habitación

Ya adentro de la habitación Goku se sentó en la cama mientras esperaba a Esdese la cual fue a tomar un baño.

 _-"abuelito,maestro Roshi,maestro Karin,Kami-sama y Kaio-sama…..¿porque nunca me enseñaron a decirle a una chica que no me gusta?"-_ Pensaba mientras le dolía el estómago por hambre

Esdese ya termino de bañarse saliendo con una camisa corta la cual dejaba muy expuesto sus pechos.

El pelinegro la observó con confusión de pie a cabeza a la general _-"que extraño pijama"-_ Esdese se sentó a su lado poniendo su mano encima de la de su amado.

-Mi dulce Goku no te preocupes tambien es mi primera vez,pero se que ya descubriremos lo que queremos-dijo muy amablemente.

 _-"No no creo que ella quiere hacer bebes aunque aun no puedo asegurarlo"-_ pensaba un poco nervioso-Dijiste que vamos hacer lo que queramos-Pregunto recibiendo un sí por parte de la cabeza de Esdese-Ya veo entonces-se le acerca al oído a susurrarle.

 _Un rato más tarde_.

-mmmm ¡Esta comida está deliciosa!¡desde la mañana que no cómo!-decía mientras comia y comia de varios platos arroz y carne de bestia peligrosa.

-gracias por decir que la comida estaba deliciosa,pero me referia a comer sino hacer otra cosa-dijo algo decepcionada.

-Vamos no te pongas-decía con tal de animarla-Además tu comida está deliciosa como la de Chichi-dijo inconscientemente.

-¿Quien es ella?-preguntó algo molesta y fría.

-¿Quien es quien?-Dijo confundido con la boca llena de comida.

-"Esa" tal Chichi ¿Quien es?¿y qué relación tienes con ella?-Pregunto aun mas molesta.

 _-"¿pero qué he hecho?, no debí mencionar a Chichi sino me equivoco ella está celosa ¿Ahora qué hago?-_ pensaba mientras buscaba una solución a su error.

 _ **Fin**_

Aclarando algo.

Goku en esta historia en poder de destrucción con su máximo ataque podría destruir una montaña o algo más grande.


	7. Aviso

**Aviso**

 _no Podre actualizar tan seguidO debido a que no tengp ni celular ni pc y tambien por la escuela,ademas que tengo las pruebas finales donde tengo que darlo todo._

 _Otra cosa que quierO decir o mas bien preguntar._

 _¿ **QUIEN QUE LA HISTORIA SIGA EL ANIME O AL MANGA?**_

 _ **SI LA HISTORIA SIGUERA EL ANIME SERIA MAS SIMPLE YA QUE EL ANIME ME LO HE VISTO DOS VECES,PERO SI FUERA ASI LA HISTORIA TENDRIA SOLO UNOS 26 CAPITULOS.**_

 ** _Y SI LA HISTORIA SOGUIERA EL MANGA TRENDRIA QUE VOLVER A VERLO YA QUE CIERTAS COSAS SE ME OLVIDARON,ADEMAS LA HISTORIA TENDRIA MAS CAPS,mas personajes y PELEAS._**

 ** _Ultuma pregunta ¿Les gustaria ver otro personajea de dbz?_**

 ** _OTRA CosA QUE QUIERO DECIR ESTE MES(DICIEMBRE)ACABA EL MANGA DE AGK y asi tambien y terminaria de ver mi primer manga._**

 ** _Eso fud todos saludos Adios_**


End file.
